Death Note: Breakfast Club crossover
by ScrewYourExistence
Summary: I was bored so I decided to make a Death Note/Breakfast Club crossover fic. Hope you enjoy it


Light sighed as he gazed up at the high school before him. He looked over at his father with an annoyed expression.

"I can't believe you can't get me out of this… Detention is for people who have nothing to do with their lives. How am I supposed to be the head of my class now?"

Chief Yagami sighed whilst handing his son his lunch.

"I already told you there's nothing I can do. You're the one who decided to ditch class with that Miss Amane. And Mr. Rogers already said this won't affect your place as head of the class. I'll see you in a few hours. Goodbye son."

Light just rolled his eyes and got out of his dads car, slamming his door, and grouchily started walking toward the school. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts, he didn't notice the other kids being dropped off.

_I didn't WANT to ditch with Misa… She forced me! She wanted to go on a "romantic date" and wouldn't take no for an answer. What am I going to do with her?_

Light walked into the school, and toward the library._ I'm going to hate today…._

_MEANWHILE…._

Matt's stepmother's car pulled into the parking lot while he was staring down at his PsP. Matt jumped slightly as his stepmother snapped her fingers loudly next to his ear. He looked over at her, and she looked more than upset.

"Is this the first or the last time we're going to do this Mail? I am very disappointed in you."

Matt sighed.

"It's the last time this will happen. I'm sorry this happened."

Dana just nodded and looked away. Taking the hint of that meaning 'just get out of my car' he got out and walked up to the school. _I wonder if Mello's going to be there today…_ Matt blushed while he thought this and looked over his shoulder as he heard another car pull up. He smiled as he saw Lawliet (L) climb out of his stepfather's car and lean down to say goodbye, but the car sped away before he could. L just shrugged, looked up and saw Matt. His creepy smile appeared and he walked over to Matt with his strange posture. Matt returned the smile and hugged L softly. Matt opened his mouth to say hello, but it was cut off when they heard wheels screech loudly.

They looked up just in time to see L's grandfather's car bounce slightly backward from the suspension as Mello walked past it. Matt gasped slightly when he noticed how close the car was to Mello, but he looked at said person and got lost in his eyes…_ Sigh. Mihael Keehl. The rudest, crudest, most inconsiderate person in the entire school. And yet, he was the sexiest. With his tight leather, his dirty, slightly messy blonde hair and his blue eyes. He was actually pretty hilarious too. _Matt and Mello were both best friends with L, but they had never really had a real conversation. This was because Matt wasnervous. Matt had always liked Mello, ever since Mello saved L from a bully. _But he'd never talk to me…_ Matt thought sadly, as Mello walked up and hugged L, and whispered something into L's ear that made L laugh softly._ He's the most wanted guy in school (right behind Light Yagami) and girls faint whenever he looks at them… He'd never notice me…_ Mello and L started walking toward the library and Matt followed them._ Today's gonna be the same as everyday…. Sigh_.

*20 mins later*

The five of them sat at different tables, not talking. They all looked up silently as Mr. Rogers walked in carrying a stack of paper and pencils.

"Hello you juvenile delinquents. Are you ready for 8 hours of pure boredom?"

Mr. Rogers passed out a piece of paper and a pencil to each of the students, then walked back to the front of the room.

"Now, I want all of you to write me a 1,500 word essay about what you did to get here, if you're going to do it again, and who you think you are."

Mr. Rogers walked up to Matt and snatched his PsP out of his hands, then did the same to the chocolate bar in Mello's hands. He turned the PsP off, then set it on the table, and tossed the chocolate bar into the trash can.

"If any of you talk, you'll receive another Saturday with me. Any questions?"

"Uhh yea," Mello raised his hand, then put it down, "does the School Board know that Ms. Ramirez only got her raise because you two fornicated in your office?"

Everyone in the room (with the exception of L) gasped. Mr. Rogers' face turned a dull red, and he pointed at Mello.

"You will get the answer to the question Mihael next Saturday. And maybe even the Saturday after that if you keep up this attitude."

Mello looked pissed when Rogers called him Mihael. Everyone knew why too. Mello didn't like to be addressed with his real name. And yet, nobody knew why he liked being called Mello.

"My name is MELLO."

"Well, that's not what your police record says, now does it? And maybe if you behave, maybe this day will go by faster."

Rogers turned and walked towards the door. He was almost through it when Mello shot a response back to him.

"And maybe when you grow a pair, you'll tell your wife about your affair with a woman who is half your age."

The room grew deathly quiet. Rogers simply turned around calmly and said, "I think another month of detention will suit nicely with that statement Mr. Keehl. Now right your paper."

Rogers walked out of the room, and right across the hall to his office.

Mello simply rolled his eyes and shrugged, "Oh well, so much for my social life."

Everyone was looking at Mello as if he was crazy. _Did he SERIOUSLY just say that to Mr. Rogers?!_ Matt turned around and was about to say something, but Light cut him off.

"What 'social life'"? You're the biggest nobody in this room. Well maybe besides Jeevas and Lawliet. You don't even count Keehl. If you disappeared nobody would care. Nothing would change."

Misa giggled loudly and said, "Go Light-kun!"

Mello just rolled his eyes.

"What makes you think I give a shit about you have to say Yagami? You're just a prissy lil boy who does everything your mommy and daddy tell you to. Can't you think for yourself?"

Light just faced front I his seat and said, "At least I _have _a mom and a dad, orphan."

Mello scoffed, "That's a low blow man. And a bad one at that. I'm not even hurt."

The arguing stopped when Matt interfered, "Just knock it off you guys. Biting each other's heads off isn't gonna make this day any better."

Mello and Light simply shrugged and went silent. Matt sighed. _I guess this days gonna be more eventful than I thought…_


End file.
